Prince of wolves
by Kusanagi13
Summary: Naruto is taken by his mother to her home village, watch him be raised in a caring enviorment, but his past comes back in the chuunin exams, eventual NaruHana Review please
1. Chapter 1

Hello, you know when I think about it, this fic is probably the only one where I have a good idea on how to start it and end it, also just so you know this is massively Au, and **Kyuubi's a wolf** not a fox, otherwise his summons wouldn't make any sense, ja ne and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or princess monoke, Kishimoto-sama, and Miyazaki-sama do, also

**WATCH PRINCESS MONOKE OTHERWISE A LOT OF STUFF IS NOT GOING TO MAKE SENSE.**

The third Hokage sighed as he sat doing paperwork, with the fourth's death when sealing the Kyuubi into his son, the third had been forced to retake the position of Hokage, now all that the villagers wanted was the Kyuubi's vessel, the third was yanked out of his thoughts by the appearance of a white haired man opening the door to his office, "Excuse me Sarutobi-sensei, but Mononoke Yuki is here to see you, she says it's about her son." Jiraiya was also interested to note that the Hokage showed signs of fear at the name, "Very well, send her in." After Jiraiya left a women walked in, the women had light brown hair that fell down to her waist and was wearing light blue kimono with cranes on it. she also had two red triangles pointing down on her cheeks, and another triangle on her forehead, she also looked absolutely P.Oed, "Hokage-sama," she began, "Am I to understand that you lied about my son's heritage and put him in an orphanage, after the sealing of the Kyuubi?"She finished in a voice that promised pain in the near future.

"Um well, yes, I had to put him in an orphanage so that the public would be satisfied with the orphan story." The Hokage answered with more then a little fear in his voice, her answer sent a chill down his spine, "So even after all my husbands sacrifices, you still lie about his heritage, very well then, I will be returning to gesshoku ga kure(A/N Hidden moonlight village)...With my son." Ignoring all protests, Yuki proceeded to torture the third until he gave her the name of the orphanage, after gaining the location she left, leaving a supremely bloodied and scared Hokage in her wake.

At the orphanage, the nurse sighed, of all the days she had to be on duty it had to be the demon spawn's room, she was contemplating killing the brat when she saw a brown haired women with two red triangles on her cheeks, and one on her forehead walk into the room, almost immediately, the demon began to cry, the women then proceeded across the room and picked up out of his crib and began to sing, in a sweet voice.

_haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo_

_tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro_

Naruto imedietly began to quiet down a bit,

_togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii_ _sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao _

The nurse swore that the boy's whisker marks disappeared and were replaced with the same markings that the women had, also his hair changed from brown to blue (A/N You know the irony is that my hairs brown too)

_kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu_ _makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei_ _mononoke-tachi dake mononoke-tachi dake _

The women had completely disappeared and with her the demon boy, Yuki looked at her son, now sleeping peacefully in her arms, he looked almost exactly like her, with the exception of the eye's, he had inherited his fathers eye's(A/N If you haven't found out who his father is yet, you need to get a cat scan), she only hoped that her home village would except him, luckily the Eboshi line had long taken care of those with misfortune.

Ath the gates, the chuunin on guard duty heard a voice singing looking back at konoha he saw a women approaching the gates, obviously intent on leaving, hurriedly he opened the gates and let her leave, as she passed him he saw a baby held in her arms, she exited through the gates with a nod at the chuunin,

That would be the last anyone saw Yuki or her son for twelve years...

If the literature didn't make any sense i apoligize, however, I do pride myself in creating a new hidden village, also, Gesshoku ga kure is Iron town from princess Mononoke, only it is far larger then the original town, please review and vote whether to have the Chuunin exams in Gesshoku or Konoha,

until the next chapter Ja ne!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the moonlight I felt your heart Quiver like a bowstring's pulse In the moon's pure light, you looked at me Nobody knows your heart When the sun is gone I see you Beautiful and haunting, but cold Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet---------------------- Nobody knows your heart------------------------ ------------------------ All of your sorrow, grief and pain------------------------------------------ Locked away in the forest of the night---------------------------------- Your secret heart belongs to the world Of the things that sigh in the dark Oh the things that cry in the dark

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Return to the Moonlight

KONICHIWAAAAAAAA! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story, it means so much to me( whipes tears from eye) and I NOT being sarcastic!

fallenfox

hope master

domhainreo aingeal

mdizzle Also, in response to mdizzle's question, Naruto won't be a werewolf, but I made up a technique that's almost entirely the same about 5 seconds after reading his review, so thanks for you helpful suggestion.

Kyubbi-Sama

Where there is a will there...

Swollen Members Fan 4eva

Raiden Strike

And to those who didn't make it, I would like to extend a thanks to as well, now on with the story!

Yuki sighed as she made her way home to Gesshoku, all the while fuming over the treatment of her son, she had sensed the killer intent of that women, hell she could almost taste it in the air, the enhanced senses of her clan did come in handy for things like that, however the mononoke clan was almost extinct with just her remaining, she had lost hope for her clan's rebirth, that was until she had Naruto, her beautiful son was the hope for the Mononoke clan and also the last remembrance of the man she loved. At least she knew that Lady Eboshi would welcome him, Eboshi Nami had been her best friend since childhood and had followed the Eboshi custom of taking care of those who were hated and feared by others, she had also been Yuki's friend since childhood.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto whimpering in his sleep and moving deeper into her embrace, Yuki smiled at the sleeping baby, the last holder of three ancient bloodlines, well technically it was two since he got two from her clan and one from his fathers, which was most likely why Sarutobi no hentai had wanted to keep him in the village, with him the village would gain a powerful weapon, and all it would cost was one childs happiness, a small price to pay.

At least at Gesshokugakure he would be safe from any village, for although the ninja population was small, Gesshoku had a far more powerful weapon, rifles, a weapon unique to only Gesshoku, in addition the village was surrounded by the eternal lake as well as the fukyuu forest, the homes of all summons, therefore no summons would work there except for those of the inhabitants.

Yuki smiled when she saw her home in the distance, contrary to popular belief, the Monoke clan did not reside in a humongous building, in the most important district of town, instead, they lived in a medium sized mansion in the forest on the edge of town, and right now she wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep with Naruto beside her.

As she approached the mansion she felt two familiar presences coming out to meet her, seconds later two large wolves appeared before her, "Yuki? Is that you?" The larger of the two asked, Yuki smiled and answered, "Yes, it is me, and it is good to see you Takeshi, you too Tenshi." Both wolves gave their equivalent of a smile, then Tenshi noticed Naruto, "Yuki, may I ask who that is?" He asked, as always Tenshi was the more polite of the two, "Yes Tenshi, in fact I was hoping you'd meet him tonight, he is Naruto, the heir to the Mononoke, at least I hope he will be." She answered, Tenshi smiled again and said, " You still haven't answered my question, but he is most obviously your cub, the brown hair say's as much, tell me. What is the cub's name?" Yuki smiled and thought for a moment before answering, "Naruto, Mononoke Naruto."

I once again apoligize for the shortness of this chapter, but it's past eleven, and tomorrow I'm leaving for Costa Rica for two weeks, But thankfully there's a computer down there that i can use to get the story up with, see you again soon and please review, while I have a good idea for the pairings and ending, I still welcome the suggestions of my fans, they help me focus on writing a better story for all to enjoy, so long and goodnight!


End file.
